


Happily Ever After

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [14]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Disney World, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: The babes go to Disney World.(Things that happen on rides are written from real experiences of mine)





	Happily Ever After

“Babe, hurry up!” Danny pulled Jason through the crowd, causing a light giggle to come from his partner. 

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” Jason assured, tripping over their feet to keep up with their over excited boyfriend. “There’s no reason to rush. We have all day.” 

“I wanna get in before the lines are too long.” They made it to the security gate, and Danny was bouncing on his heels. The pair had a few big shows in Florida, and decided to spend a few days in Disney World. Their first stop, Magic Kingdom. “I’m sorry. But I’ve never been to Disney World. I went to Disneyland when I was a kid but it’s not the same.” When the shows came up, Danny went on for hours about how much he loved Disney growing up and wanted so bad to go. Jason had surprised Danny with the tickets that morning. 

“It’s ok Babe.” Jason wrapped their arms around Danny’s middle from behind, resting their chin on his shoulder. “You’re cute when you’re excited.” They kissed his cheek. 

“What should we do first?” Danny asked as they passed through the gates. “Let’s go to space mountain first! I hear that line fills up fast.” 

“Whatever you want.” Jason had been to the park a few times before, so they wanted Danny to explore the park for himself. “I’m fine with anything.” The park was still fairly empty, as it had just opened. But Jason knew from experience it wouldn’t stay like that for long. That was one thing they weren’t looking forward to.

After they went on the ride, Jason was starting to loosen up. Running around the park with their boyfriend. Danny was like a little kid, and even insisted Jason pick some of their activities. 

“We should meet some characters.” Danny suggested. “Which ones do you want to meet?”

“Let’s see who’s out.” Jason pulled their phone from their pocket, checking the app for character times. 

“Who do you think?”

“Let’s meet Jasmine.” Jason suggested. “She was always my favorite. She’s out in Adventureland with Aladdin.” 

“Then let’s go.” Danny’s grin never left his face. Taking Jason’s hand in his. 

The crowd was beginning to thicken as the two made their way across the park to the meet and greet. And they were stopped many times along the way by fans who recognized them. It was becoming more difficult for Danny to keep it together in the rapidly growing throng of people. Jason was beginning to recognize Danny’s pre-panic attack tells. He held their hand a little tighter, and he shook just a little. They felt like the worst partner for forgetting how Danny got in crowds. 

“Babe, are you doing okay?” Jason asked, stopping them. 

“I’m fine.” Jason could tell when Danny was lying, but didn’t press the situation. Danny knew when he needed to stop. They continued to maneuver their way through the crowd to the character spot and got in line. It was easier as the line was roped off and people couldn’t get to them. Danny was still shaking a little, but less so than before.

“Babe, you know if it gets bad you can tell me.” 

“It’s ok, Angel. I promise.” Danny kissed their cheek. “I appreciate you worrying about me. If my anxiety gets bad I’ll tell you.” 

“Alright Baby.” They made it to the front of the line and Jason didn’t realize how excited they were to meet their favorite princess. They had watched videos of children meeting them, but they didn’t expect them to be so nice to a pair of adults. 

By the end of the meet and greet, Danny had relaxed considerably. 

“I’m not used to meet and greets that aren’t for me anymore.” Danny said. “It’s so much less pressure.” 

“I know.” Jason agreed. “They were really cool.” 

“Where to next?” Danny looked at his map. “We could go to the Ariel ride. Or what about the pirates ride!” 

“I picked the last thing we did. It’s your turn.” 

“Then pirates it is!” Danny took their hand again and they found their way through the crowd to the ride. 

That was where the real trouble started.

Everyone was packed tightly together in the queue, and Danny felt uncomfortable in the group. It seemed everyone forgot their manners as soon as they entered the park. People were shoving against them and pushing passed. 

“Babe,” Jason said. “Babe, you’re shaking.” 

“There’s just a lot of people.” He said, gripping their hand tighter. 

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” 

“I’ll be okay.” Danny said. “Once we get on the ride I should be alright.”

“Are you sure Babe?” Jason pushed some of the sweaty hair from Danny’s face. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” The line seemed to be stuck in one place with how slow it was moving. They hadn’t even made it into the building yet. “We might be stuck here for a while. 

“I’m not gonna let my anxiety ruin our time.” Danny seemed determined, so Jason let it drop. But still made sure to keep a close eye on him. 

It was nearly twenty minutes until they made it into the building for the ride. And the line became easier to navigate. 

“I’m already doing better Angel.” Danny kissed Jason’s cheek. “I told you not to worry.” It was smooth sailing *pun intended* to the end of the ride. The two enjoying the slow cruise in each other’s arms. 

“Let’s go on a fun ride now.” Danny suggested, looking at the map again.

“How about,” Jason began, taking the map from Danny’s hands, “we find something to eat. We’ve been running around for hours. I’m starving. Besides, we could use a break.” 

“I told you Angel. I’m fine.” Danny protested as Jason led them to a restaurant. 

“I meant for me. This crowd is exhausting.” Danny laughed, and Jason snagged a kiss. “Come on now. Food.” Danny laughed again, and let Jason pull him into the restaurant. 

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, and the pair managed to avoid the overly large crowds for the most part. They tried their best to get on every ride on the park, and as dark began to fall on the park, they were getting on their last ride of the day. It’s a Small World. 

As the boat was passing through Germany, the ride stalled. 

“What the fuck man?” Danny grumbled, only to be scolded by the mother behind them. “Sorry ma’am.”

“Please remain in your seats while we figure out the problem. Thank you.” The overhead voice said. The boats continued to float along the river slowly, as the song played over and over again. 

“If I have to hear the same verse one more time, I’ll rip my hair out.” Jason said. As if on cue, the music stopped. But the puppets kept moving. “I take it back. Play the song again.” Without the music, the clanking of the puppets could be heard through the ride. 

“Dude that’s so freaky.” The boat crawled through the ride to the soundtrack of dancing wooden puppets.

“I never liked this ride.” Jason said. “But, now I don’t think I’ll ever go on it again.” Danny laughed. “Oh, this is funny to you?”

“Lighten up you sour puss. We’re still moving, aren’t we?” He was right. By the looks of it, the ride was almost over, and they were nearly back to the loading dock. The boat moved through the group of signs saying “Goodbye” in every language, and away from the sound of clicking wood. 

“Alright,” Jason said, helping Danny out of the boat, “now that that hell is over, there’s one more thing I want to do before we leave.” Jason brought Danny over to Main Street and found a spot for the fireworks. “They changed the show recently. I loved the old one, so I hope the new one lives up to it.” 

The show began, and Danny was captivated by it. The lights on the castle and the voice over telling a story of Happily Ever Afters. 

Jason timed it perfectly, kneeling down behind Danny and pulling the box from their pocket. They had given their phone to a kind woman near them, recording everything. Including Danny’s face when he turned and saw them with a ring. The finale going off behind him as his hand flew to his mouth. 

“Daniel Anthony Noriega” Jason said. “Will you be my Happily Ever After?” He nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

“Yes. Yes. Absolutely yes.” Danny nodded. Jason practically launched themself up to take Danny in their arms and kiss him. They rested their forehead against his, and slipped the ring onto his finger. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” The people around them began clapping. After retrieving their phone from the woman, the pair made their way out of the park and back to their hotel room. Planning for Epcot the next day.


End file.
